usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario Doom
=Super Mario X Rabbids: Remastered= Edit Comments (22) Share ---- Super Mario X Rabbids': Remastered' is a video game made for PC Systems developed by TheMorningFlash. The game was originally going to be a hack of the NES game Super Mario Bros, but due to various limitations, the project was moved to Game Maker. The SMB style is still retained, although various concepts have been added, such as more characters, more enemies, and a use of the overworld. In addition, the game includes a free-roam gameplay not unlike that of The Legend of Zelda, and also has more focus on story and characters, more so than any Mario game before it. A release date is August 29th 2017. Contents http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario:_Remastered# show Development In an interview with director TheMorningFlash, the goal of Super Mario: Remastered was to make Mario seem fresh and new, after how bland and unoriginal many Mario games had become after New Super Mario Bros. for the Nintendo DS. MorningFlash also wanted characters from other Mario games not part of the platformers, such as Paper Mario, to gain more recognition, resulting in a combination of everything related to Mario into one series, allowing the team to bring back characters such as Count Bleck, Dimentio, and Fawful. But this came at a cost, as due to an overflow of characters, many other characters, such as Kamek, had been replaced or removed entirely. In addition, other characters had been redesigned to fit in with the primary Mario Style. However, MorningFlash feels that the new and replaced characters "still have the qualities many players know and love." There are three other sequals planned for this game, using the styles from SMB2, SMB3, and SMW, respectively. A remake using the games graphics from Super Mario All Stars was also planned, but due to time constraints, it was canceled. Story In many ways, the story is a combination of Super Mario Galaxy for the Wii and Paper Mario for the Nintendo 64, in which Bowser, after stealing the Star Rod, aims to conquer the world with ultimate power. Rosalina, her seven star spirits, and her Lumas are the only things that can stop Bowser's power. Unfortunately, he has captured both Rosalina and all of the Star Spirits, distributing the Spirits amongst his sub bosses for safe keeping. His direct schemes are assisted by his son, Bowser Jr; His henchwoman, Kammy Koopa; and the seven Koopalings. Then there is the Mushroom Kingdom, the sworn enemy of the Koopas. Bowser, with this power, declares war on the kingdom, and quickly overpowers it. Mario, after defeating Goomboss, who lead the attack, barely escapes from the invasion, and takes refuge with a select few in the Flower Kingdom, a longtime ally of the Mushroom Kingdom. There, Mario learns that with the power of the Power Stars, mario can combat Bowser's forces and save the Star Spirits. With new scenery and new faces, Mario will need all the allies he can get if he wishes to defeat Bowser and his newfound power. Can Mario succeed, or will all fall under the power of Bowser? Gameplay For the most part, many staples from the mainstream Mario platformers have been retained in Super Mario: Remastered, such as 2D platforming, jumping, using Question Blocks to gain power ups, and using an overworld to select a stage. However, the game expands on all of these concepts while also adding new ones, most notably is the fact that the overworld no longer follows a certain path. Instead, the player can roam freely across the overworld, allowing them to access not only stages, but also towns and locations. There, the player can purchase items using the coins they had collected in certain stages to store in their inventory. Similar to Super Mario Bros 3, these items can include either power ups or items that interfere with the map. When the player selects a town, location, or stage, the game switches to the traditional Mario gameplay, alowing the player to jump, use powerups, and, in stages, travel from start to finish. Most items from previous Mario games, including question blocks, have also been retained. However, the game also returns previously lost elements into the game, such as Dragon Coins from Super Mario World. Many sprites in the game are custom made, being made by spriters AwesomeZack, Soulcaliburfan, AJ Nitro, and others. Items and Powerups Powerups Items Overworld Items Other Objects Worlds Characters Playable Supporting Antagonists Other Characters Enemies and Bosses Common Enemies Plains Enemies Halloween Enemies Desert Enemies Underwater Enemies Tropical/Jungle Enemies Ice Enemies Nimbus Enemies Rabbidifed Enemies Airship Enemies Ztar Enemies Volcanic/Underground Enemies Bowser's Elite forces Main Bosses Abaniko Airplane Guy Albatoss Albino Chomp Pack Albino Dinister Albino Dino Albino Dinoster Albino Mole Miner Alchemy Bros. Amazing Flyin' Fire Bros. Amazing Flyin’ Hammer Bros. Amazing Flyin’ Sledge Bros. Amethyst Cheep-Cheep Amp Amp Lakitu Amp-lified Ancient Dinister Ancient Dino Rhino Ancient Dinoster Ancient Fish Bone Ancient Fish Bone Chomp Ancient Piranha Plant Ancient Thwomp Angler Stu Angry Moon Angry Star Angry Sun Antotto Ant Trooper Arach Astrily Astro Buster Beetle Atom Bill Autobomb Ax Knight Axe Bros. Axe Guy Axe Joebros. Axe Shroobros. Baby Blooper Baby Cheep Cheep Baby Rex Baddie Box Ball Bros. Ball Joebros. Ballbit Balloomba Balloon Goomba Balloon Guy Bandit Bandit Joe Bandlekoots Bangle Bros. Banzai Bill Baron von Zeppelin Barribad Batadon Baton Sectle Dee Baton Waddle Dee Beach Bros. Beach Koopa Beak Pillar Beamy Bro Beat Magikoopa Bēro Bee Goomba Beefoes Bee-Shelled Troopuiose Beeninja Beezo Beriberi Biddybud Biddyswinging Metool Big Amp Big Ant Trooper Big Balloomba Big Bertha Big Boo Big Boo Buddy Swarm Big Boulder Big Bouncy Ball Big Bully Big Bungee Piranha Big Cannonball Big Galoomba Big Mr. I Big P-Balloomba Big Preying Manta Big Snooze-A-Koopa Big Special Galoomba Big Steely Big Trouter Blargg Blaze Bros. Blazey Blindfold Boo Blizzard Guy Blobat Blockhopper Blockstepper Blokkablok Blooper Blooper Nanny Blue Bound Fire Blue Kintot Blue Pyro Guy Blueberry Muncher Bob-Omb Bombshell Gutsmet Bombshell Koopa Bomubomu Bodyslam Koopa Bone Bow Balloon Bone Broomba Bone Bros. Bone Goomba Bone Hoopster Bone Piranha Plant Bone Thwomp Bongo Spike Bony Beetle Boo Boo Buddy Boo Buddy Block Boo Buddy Swarm Boodelier Boomburst Piranha Plant Boomerang Bros. Boowhomp Boss Bass Boulder Boulder Bros. Bouncy Anenome Bouncy Ball Bound Fire Bow Balloon Bowling Goonie Bowser Blaster Bratty Beetle Bratty Beetley Broozer Broulder Bubble Goomba Bulber Bulky Scuba-Omb Bullet Bill Bully Bumpty Bungee Piranha Buster Beetle Buzzy Beetle Buzzy Beetley Bzzap! Cannon Cannon Pipe Cannonball Cannonball Lakitu Carbon Scoundog Carrot Cat Banzai Bill Cat Bill Blaster Cat Bill Cat Blade Knight Cat Bombshell Bill Blaster Cat Bombshell Bill Cat Goomba Cat Goombones Cat Goompling Cat Hammer Sisters. Cat Mettune Cat Moonja Cat Scuba Troopa Cat Yariko Chain Chomp Chain Chomplet Chainsaw Chamomeleon Chameleon Boo Chargin' Galoomba Chargin’ Chuck Chargin' Gutsmet Chargin' Kitty Scratch Cheep Cheep Cheep Chomp Chemical Bros. Cherry Blossom Boruum Chibibo Chikunto ☀ Power-Ups Character Power-Up 1 Power-Up 2 Anyone Super Leaf Ninjun Rock Bro. Mario Bee Guy Cape Bro. Luigi Luigi Mechaniloids Ice Piriparee Peach Froggy Koopa (a Koopa wearing a Frog Suit Banana Rattlesnake Yoshi Teal Watermelon Plant Green Watermelon Plant Blue Watermelon Plant Red Watermelon Plant Emerald Watermelon Plant Wario Metal Galoomba Wario-Man Mechaniloids Ashley Redwood Roguard Spring Egg Pawn Donkey Kong Crystal Coco Bro. Krusha Rosalina Mini Cheepskipper Pop Boo Buddies Bowser Kamek-nized Chuck Demon Bat Kamek Dry Skull Lizalfos Ink Mand-Mand King Bob-Omb Dry Skull Swooper Catling Gun King Boo Shard Greenie Snowball Cape Koopa Petey Piranha Mini-Petey Piranha Cherry Blossom Lakitu King K. Rool The Wenchhog Bros! Pineapple Launcher Joe Bandinero King Mega Bandinero Plugini Slanito Poison Sludgie Toxic Tobawani Daisy Cherry Blossom Kosha Bunny Sniper Armor Tatanga Superball Snifit Ray Gun Waddle Dee Nabbit Mini Sledgequake Propeller Raijink Trooper Popple Clown Mole Miner Cloudling Captain Toad Super Pickaxe Bro. Rock Strealoid Boom-Boom Hammer Boruum Aqua Suit Boruum Waluigi Waluigi-Man Mechaniloids Kihiver Boruum Bowser Jr. Soldering Iron Joe Neo Blue Flamba Toadette Statue Leaf Ninjun Bloomba Pom-Pom Bazooka Joe Neo Ninja Star Bro. Baby Mario Fake Boomerang Flower Double Kabu Princess Shroob Blue Shell Spike Boomerang Shroob Shroob Galoomba Shroob Cloud Drops Shroob Octo-Snifit & Smash Fist Shroob Nokinja Twins Shadow Piranha Bots Ninja Egg Pawn Rawk Hawk BattiGon Fake Fireworks Flower Diddy Kong Jetpack Heliogon Popgun Scope Heliogon Cranky Kong Brambi Shroob Spike Pauline Chargin' Wizzrobe Chargin' Chuck & Wizzrobe Spark Wrench Bro. Captain Syrup Grunt (Wario Land II) GaugauHockey Flower Sour Apple Beaver Suit Jet Mushroom Sledge Bros Suit Clacier LeafChill Bully Chillhopper Chillire Chokey Chomp Muncher Chomp Pack Chuboomba Chuck Grizzo Chuck Gūrindais Chuck Hammor Chuckya Circling Boo Buddies Circus Bros. Clappin’ Chuck Cleaner Ninjun Climbing Dry Bones Climbing Koopa Cloned Corporal Paraplonk Cloned Private Goomp Cloned Sergeant Guy Cloudling Coalboo Cobrat Cold Bones Cold Carl Colossal Chomp Colossal Koopa Paratroopa Comet Confused Chuck Cookin Conkdor Constellation Bros. Cooligan Crabb Y Craw Craw Archer Crazy Chair Crog Crowber Crowblaze Cruisin’ Chuck Crushing Column Crystal Telly Cutter Bros. Curve Bros. Dallock Dark Craw Archer Deep Cheep Diagonal Bill Trap Diagonal Pidgit Trap Diamond Bros. Diamond Magikoopa Digga Diggin’ Chuck Ding Doom Dino Dino Chomp Dino Koopatrol Dino Rhino Dino Torch Dire Glooper Discr Dolphin Dokanto Dr. Freezegood Dread Bones Dreadiax Dry Bone Bros. Dry Bones Dry Bros. Dry Skull Dry Spear Guy Dual RoSpikes (Enemy) Eep Cheep Eerie Egg Bros. Elasto-Piranha Elec'n Go Elite Blue Koopa Elite Cyan Koopa Elite Dark Koopa Elite KP Koopa Elite Nekonian Koopa Elite Pink Koopa Elite Quartz Koopa Elite Red Koopa Elite Sandstone Koopa Elite Spear Guy Elite White Koopa Elite Yellow Koopa Elite Sandstone Kroopa Elite Paratroopa Elite Blue Paratroopa Elite Cyan Paratroopa Elite Dark Paratroopa Elite KP Paratroopa Elite Nekonian Paratroopa Elite Pink Paratroopa Elite Quartz Paratroopa Elite Red Paratroopa Elite Sand Bros. Elite Sandstone Paratroopa Elite Shady Paratroopa Elite White Paratroopa Elite Yellow Paratroopa Evergoomba Evil Eyes Fake Block Fafwag Fang F Bōi Fiery Pumpkin Plant Fire Bros. Fire Chomp Fire Crog Fire Hammer Bros. Fire Hari Harry Fire Magikoopa Fire Koobra Fire Nipper Fire Piranha Galoomba Fire Piranha Goomba Fire Piranha Plant Fire Rollidillo Fire Shooter Fire Snake Fire Snake Bullsdozer Fire Spike Firebar Fish Bone Fish Bone Chomp Fishin’ Boo Flaming Tiki Fuzzy Flappy Cheep Flickster Fliprus Floating Mine Flopsy Fish Flurry Flurry Koobra Fly Guy Fountain Spike Freezie Freezee Dayzee Frobog Froggy Koopa Froggy Kroopa Froggy Froggy Hammer Bros. Frosties Frost Bros. Frost Piranha Goomba Frost Squirps Frozen Spike Fuzzy Galoomba Ganchan Gargantua Koopa Troopa Gas Bubble Getuned Geyser Guppy Ghost ? Block Ghost Fire Ghost Piranha Ghostly Fire Snake Giant Fish Bone Giant Jelectro Giant Jumping Piranha Plant Giant Ninji Giant Phanto Giant River Piranha Plant Giant Shy Guy Giant Snifit Giant Spark Giant Spiked Ball Giant Targeting Ted Giant Torpedo Ted Giga Paratroopa Giga Scuba Troopa Giga Spike Giga Troopa Gigawatt Gūrindais Glam Boo Buddies Glom Gloomba Gloomboth Gold Bowser Statue Gold Bony Beetle Gold Cheep Cheep Gold Para-Beetle Gold Snifit Golden King Bill Golden Titanic Ted Goomba Goomba Chuck Goomba Stack Goomba Tower Goombeetle Goombrat Goombulb Goomfrog Goompling Goonie Goopa Troopa Goronto Grand Goomba Grand Kaiboon Grand Koopatrol Grand Shoe Goomba Grand Shoe Lakitu Grand Shoe Podoboo Grand Tail Goomba Grand Terekuribo Gravity Boruum Green Heavy Para-Beetle Green Para-Beetle Grey Bowser Statue Grindel Grinder Grinder Kong Groove Bros. Groove Guy Grispy Gromba Grrrol Grubby Grumba Gugi Gurindais Gusty Hammer Bros. Hammer Sisters. Hammer Wrench Hanma Kun Hari Harry Haunted Table Hawkmouth Heavy Para-Beetle Heligoomba Honey Griz Hoop Bros. Hoopster Hop-Chop Hopping Flame Horned Ant Trooper Hotfoot Hothead Huckit Crab Huge Bubble Head Huge HulaHula Huge Para-Goomba HulaHula Hydra Spike Hyper Electric Fan Monkey Hyper Goombekk Hyper Koopa Hyper Rhino Goomba Hyper Shroomba Ice Bros. Ice Smolderin' Stu Icebar Icy Lava Bubble Inky Piranha Plant Inguin Inukshock Jack O’ Goomba Jacket Goomba Jade Ant Trooper Jade Boxin Jade Galoomba Jade Goomba Jade Jellybellies Jade Ninji Jaw Breaker Jelectro Jellybeam Jellybellies Jellyfish Jerk-O-Lantern Jet Flame Met (he can fly, but not very high) Jewel Stu J Son Jumbo Ray Jumpin’ Chuck Jumping Bone Piranha Plant Jumping Chain Chomp Jumping Piranha Plant Jumping Pumpkin Plant Jurassic Hammer Bros. KP Koopa KP Paratroopa Kab-Omb Kaiboon Kamikaze Koopa Kappi Koopid Karakara Keeleon Killer Shoe Goomba King Bill Kintot Klapsand Koobra Koopa Paratroopa Koopa Striker Koopa Striker with Ride Armor Koopa Troopa Koopalloon Koopid Krabb Y Kreepoh Kyororo Lakitrash Lakitu Lakitu Bros. Laser Bowser Statue Lava Lotus Ledge Bros. LEPBELLER Licorice Scratch Little Glove Lil’ Sparky Lily Skippin' Stu Loud Lizard Lune Mace Guy Mace Knight Madpole Magic Bros. Magikoopa Makoop Mammoth Mario-Masked Kintot Mario-Masked Makoop Mario-Masked Mettune Mario-Masked Spike Mask Koopa Mattermouth Mecha Bros. Mecha Cheep Mecha-Spike Top Mecha Koopa Mega Blooper Mega Blurp Mega Buzzy Beetle Mega Cheep Cheep Mega Comet Mega Deep Cheep Mega Fuzzy Mega Grrrol Mega Lakitu Mega Mole Mega Monty Mole Mega Podoboo Mega Rex Melonchomp Metune Micro Goomba Mini Buzzy Beetle Mini aloombaraoh Mini-Golem Guy Mini Hammer Bros. Mini Koopa Paratroopa Mini Sledge Bros. Mini Spiny Mini Torpedo Ted Mini Tulip Green Mini Urchin Missile Banzai Bill Missile Bill Missile Top Money Bag Monkey Boxin Monkey Guy Monty Mole Morty Mole Morty Mole Train Mountain Bob-Omb Mr. Blizzard Mr. Gustard Mr. I Mr. Skeleton Muddy Water Boruum Muncher Native Galoomba Native Shroob Rex Neo Swim Metall Neo Swinging Metool Net Bones Ninja Bros. Ninji Nipper Nokobon Note Block Goomba Nutt Glider O’Dile Octo (Yoshi's Safari) Octoomba Ostro P-Balloomba Panser Para-Beetle Para-Biddybud Para-Bomb Para-Bones Para-Buzzy Para-Chomp Para-Fuzzy Para-Galoomba Para-Goomba Para-Hammer Bros. Para-Mecha Koopa Para-Micro Goomba Para-Piranha Para-Spike Para-Spike Top Para-Spiny Parachute Bomb Parachute Chomp Passin’ Chuck Phanto Pidgit Pidgit Bill Pile-Driver Micro-Goomba Pink Cheep Cheep Pink Piranha Plant Pink Snoomba Pint-sized Piranha Plant Pinwheel Pipe Blooper Pipe Lakitu Piranha Galoomba Piranha Goomfrog Piranha Lotus Piranha Plant Piranha Sprout Piranhacus Giganticus Pirate Goom Pitchin’ Chuck Pizza Slice Bros. Plauncher Podoboo Podoboo Lakitu Poison Pokey Pokey Pokey Lakitu Pokey Sprout Porcu-Puffer Porcupo Pouncer Preying Manta Primal Bandlekoots Primal Honey Griz Psychic Snaker Psychic Waddle Doo Ptooie Pumpkin Lotus Pumpkin Plant Pumpkin Pokey Putrid Piranha Pyro Guy Pyro Tap-Tap Pyroro Quad Cannon Quad Engine Quartz Koopatrol Quartz Koopa Troopa Quartz Rex Radioactive Antr Radioactive Rex Rainforest Fuzzy Really Eerie Red Goomba Red-Hot Rex Red Hulk Joe Red Para-Goomba Red Pirate Bones Remettaur Returning Monking Rex Rhino Goomba Ring Sisters Rip Van Fish River Piranha Plant Robintaur Rock Bros. Rocket Bill Rocket Engine Rocket Guy Rocky Hammer Rocky Wrench Rolling Bob-Omb Rolling Chomp Roonkstey Roto-Disc Roto-Fire Royal Spike Ruby Bodyslam Koopa Ruby Chuck Guy Ruby Elec'n Go Ruby Fishbone Chomp Ruby Glom Ruby Kobble Ruby Kreepoh Ruby Licorice Scratch Ruby Makoop Ruby Mecha Bros. Ruby Robintaur Ruby Scald Fish Ruby Tobawani Ruby Wizard Joe Sand Bros. Sand Fuzzy Sand Lotus Sand Spike Sand Whomp Sandstone Koopa Sandstone Yoshi Troopa Sarasa Plants Scald Fish Scaredy Rat Scuba-Omb Scuba Rob-omb Scuba Troopa Scuba Yariko Scuttlebug Sensu Boruum Sewer Trapchinid Shady Koopa Shady Paratroopa Shoe Goomba Shroomba Shy Diver Shy Guy Silver Bzzap! Silver Mettaur Singybread Skate Goomba Skeeter Skipsqueak Skorp Sledge Bros. Slippa Slippin' Stu Slime-A-Rang Bros. Slingshot Guy Slurry Small Flame Snailicorn Snake Bulldozer Snake Gloomba Snifit Sniper Bill Sniper Charlie S Snorkel Mega Charlie S Snorkel Mega Clubba Snorkel Mega Hammer Bros. Snowgo Snow Chokey Snow Pokey Snow Spike Snufit Soldering Iron Joe Neo Spark Spear Guy Special Galoomba Special Para-Galoomba Special Pokey Spike Bass Spike Goomba Spike Lotus Spike Pillar Spike Top Spiked Ball Spiky Spiky Froomba Spiky Klapsand Spinenut Gloomba Spiny Cheep Cheep Spiny Spiny Egg Spiny Skipsqueak Splorch Splounder Splunkin Spooky Squiggler Squirps Stalking Piranha Plant Star Bros. Starbag Steel Pokey Steely Steely Guy Stilt Guy Stone Spike Stretch Stump Sumo Bros. Sunken Dry-Bones Sunken Parabones Super Angler Stu Super Apple Plant (Flaming and Normal) Super Bandlekoots Super Beriberi Super Blank Koopa Super Bob-Omb Super Cheep-Cheep Super Cold Bones Super Dry Bones Super Dull Bones Super Flurry Super HulaHula Super Jewel Stu Super Koopa Super Kroopa Super Laser Beriberi Super Nutt Glider Super Piranha Galoomba Super Piranha Lotus Super Piranha Plant Super Pokey Super Preying Manta Super Pumpkin Plant Super Sarasa Plant Super Shady Koopa Super Slurry Super Soarin' Stu Super Spiny Super Swinging Metool Super Swoopin' Stu Super Swooper Super Thwimp Super Thwomp Super Tobawani Super Venus Fire Trap Super Volcano Lotus Super Yoshi-Cheep-Cheep Sushi Swampire Swim Ring Goomba Swim Metall DX Swinging Metool Swinging Metool DX Swooper Syobon Star Tail Bullet Bill Tail Chomp Tail Goomba Tail Lakitu Tail Spiny Taloomba Tanooki Bros. Tanoomba Targeting Ted Telsa Bros. Terekuribo Terrible Torch Thwimp Thwomp Tiny Troopa Tiny Tweester Tiny Venus Fire Trap Titanic Ted Tobawani Tokotoko Topman Topmini Torpedo Ted Toxiko Tox Box Treenom Tricoin Trouter Turban Dry Bones Turboo Tweester Tweeter Twilight Grolem Ty-Foo Uchuujin Ukelele' Chuck Unagi Unchained Chomp Unera Urchin Venus Dry Trap Venus Fire Trap Venus Ice Trap Venus Thunder Trap Viking Mettaur Volcano Lotus Waddlewing Walkodile Walleye Wallop Walrus Warlock Bros. Warpid Wasp Water Shuriken Lakitu Water Shooter Water Spiny Water Wiggler Wave Joe Met Were-Wolfos Whale Whimp Whirly Fly Guy Whispy Trunk Whomp Wiggler Wiggler Worm Wild Goomboar Wild Melonhead Wild Piranha Goomba Wild Piranha Plant Wild Putrid Piranha Wizard Joe Wizor Woodland Buckles Wooly Dino Rhino Wooly Squidon Wrench Bros. Yeti Gaw Gaw Yoshi-Cheep-Cheep Yoshi Deep-Cheep Yurarin Yurarin Boo Ztar Giant Ztop-and-Go Goombas Koopa Troopas Undergrunts Piranha Plants Anti Lumas Native Spikes Sea Fuzzies Hornwings Cluckbooms Pokeys Sosorrisurfs Octopuses Octoombas Sharkys Boostars Piranha Chomps Octoboos Octosubs Boos Pyro Crogs Dry Bones Bullygoatees Bookends Prickly Piranha Plants Topminis Spiky Topmen Tiki Porcu-Puffers Faded Portraits Bowser Popups Archer Topmen Armorocs Roboombas Fire Spikes Drumbles Ruddy Bros Buster Beetles Razor Topmen Makoops Huckit Mutant Crab Sentry Beams Starbags Thorny Flowers Flipbugs Pickaxe Shroobros. Robo-Shimmers Mandibugs Swoopers Spring Piranhacus Giganticis Bone Dino Ribbits Stretchy Bros Armidillo Boos Crystal Krittas Fairy Goombas Yetees Circus Bros. Yoshi Yeast Troops Red Kappi Koopas Arctic Zaririns Lakitufos Magicheeps ARCTIKIBAS Chiroculas Diamond Scoundogs Wild Shark-hrannas and Cloned Small Mega Men & Cloned Big Mega Men Chargin' Pingoons Dry Bros. Fruity Army Mets Red Crystalomos Beares Super Beares Floating Mandineros Tubba Yarikos Rock'in Wrenches Kaliber Kals Metal Armour Chucks Crested Mandifrogs Spade Spikes Lobzters Bearlruses Cloned Small Silvests & Cloned Big Silvests Dried Shroom Mettaurs Grolems Undergrunt Gunners P.T. Piranhas Emerald Koopatrols Giant Grolems Magikoopas Warlockoopa Mario-Masked Grolems Buffkips Boomba Troopas Rip Van Chain-Saw Fishes Thwomps Mecha-Goomknights Snow Pillars Tomassos Whomps Grinders Forest Livid Stones Chain-Saw Fishes Croakrazes HAMMER SHROOBROS, FIRE SHROOBROS, ICE SHROOBROS & BOOMERANG SHROOBROS Clumphs Yeti Grinder Kongs Angry Watermelon Plants Bullet Bills Abominable SnowgaugauS Scoundogs Blue Koopa Troopas Croconiles Polar Goomknights Clashin' Clarks Pyro Guy Tribes Fire Shooters Rare Cold Fishers Water Shooters Electricity Shooters Li'l Brrrs Li'l Cinders Ancient Thwomps Red Makoops Goombeetles Bitterflies Brown-Es Chain Chomps Watermelon Plants Chomp Pups Scuttlebugs Laser Crawltons Boulder Jiros Sand Thwomps Tweesters Blue Helmet Goombas Bub-Ombs Robintaurs Hermids Yeast Troops Aztec Ruddy Bros Chavarrghs Mandifrogs Arctic Rexes Rip Van Starfish Flamin' Boomerang Boruum Bob-ombs Arctic Foxers Whomps Teal Magikoopas Cruisin’ Chucks Dromps Yoshi Troopeas Horned Bully Toadies Cherry Tomassos Grand Goombas Metalasers Cruisin’ Clarks Jawers Chargin' Woodchuckies Idolruses Coinbags Lemmy Metalasers Shroombas Nekoshis Magmaws Crested Crogs Deep Magicheeps Snake Scraftys Mini-Diamondos Sphinx Spikes Goombumpkins Scuttlepions Bullies Podoboos Jack O' Goombas Wallsnappers Bloopers Clams Mechakoopas Pyropuffers Amps Frost Ototos Big Amps Wild Shy Guys Porcu Puffers Skellyrexes Banzai Bills Mighty Kwhack Arfo Spikes Golden Chomps Magmarrghs Bone Viparapas Wigglers Gargantuan Koopa Troopas Grolem Tankers Jewel Stus Speedy Scorchers Vassaljacks Python Galoomboths Seabombers Goomknights Iron Goomlets Space Grubbins Fire Ukikongs Duplicatin' Lemmy Chucks Missile Seabombers Parakoopas Podobrrs Paragoombas Sparkly Ghosts Giant Thwomps Pickaxe Bros. Honey Rollerbears Cheep Cheeps Mines Magnectors Violet Sentry Bots Strealoids Thorny Flower Chucks Ice Cream Goombas Whip Bros. Mega Grombas Troopeas Junglejacks Pyro Brown-Es Tail Ice Bros. Spicy Jambon Bros. Metal Rexes Masked Koopas NavalPlants Dino Shocks Scuba Koopas SKULL MAN CHUCKS Scuba Bro. Bone Munch-Snakes Galoomboths Galoombeetles Mini-Kudgels Pumpkin Candy Joes Bomber Spikes Dino Frosts Space Spade Grubbins Squirtle Bros Croakkerts Desert Frogogs KANGARDES Kirobos Crystal Flower Metools Novice Shamans Stuffuls Lantern Wolves